Protected
by SuperSix2015
Summary: I felt that Lucifer and Chloe didnt have a proper talk to fix things between them. So, here it is, Lucifer protects Trixie, leaving Chloe without a choice but to talk to him.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Lucifer, wish I did though. My first attempt on multi chaptered story, be nice hope you enjoy.

How could this of happened, he never had accidents she had seeing him drive many times before.

She wanted to trust him again, wanted to be friends again. So, she had asked him a very serious favor, she needed him to watch Trixie for the day. Both her and Dan were going to be busy all day, and no one could watch Trixie. They hadn't spoken in so long, hadn't seeing each other in so long she didn't know wat he would say. His response shocked her, that had been on of the hardest conversations she ever had with anybody.

He had answered after the first ring.

"Detective"

"Lucifer, I need to talk to you." Came Chloe's reply.

"Now you need to talk to me. How long has it been, you ready talk how instead of talking to me, you listened to a man you had never met. How you listened to someone tell you I'm evil that I need to be killed, and you readily listened to him and never talked to me never gave me the benefit of the doubt. I thought we were friends I thought we were more." Was Lucifer's angry response.

"Fine I was a bitch I should have talked to you; we had been working together for more than three years you did deserve the benefit of the doubt you are right. I promise I will come to the penthouse in the next few days and we will sit down and talk, I will not leave until we either have resolved all of our problems or you decide you can no longer trust me is that ok? But I really need to talk to you right now?" Was Chloe's long breathed reply.

"Are you sure its wise to make a deal with the devil Detective? Because it sounds like you are offering to sit down and talk to me in exchange for a yet unnamed favor, is that right?" Came Lucifer's intrigued reply.

"No, I'm not making a deal with the Devil I am making a deal with my friend Lucifer. At least I hope he still considers himself my friend." Was Chloe's hopeful reply.

"Alright Detective what is it you desire from me? Please tell me at least you are going to be having some fun out of this favor?" questioned Lucifer

"No, Lucifer it's not fun its work, I'm needed in court all day tomorrow. So, I'm hoping you can watch Trixie all day tomorrow, I would pick her up around 8. Can you do this for me please?" Came Chloe's very unexpected reply

"No, I can't watch the child, I'm sorry." Was Lucifer's curt reply.

"What? Why not? Please I really need this." Replied a shocked Chloe.

"One, you are afraid of me. Two, you obviously don't trust me. So, how is it you would ask me to watch the most important person in your life when you can't even be in the same room with me. I will not risk something happening to her and you hating me even more." Lucifer's reply shocked her more than anything. He was afraid of her hating him even more if something were to happen to Trixie. He still cared; she was the bitch that hurt more than any physical punch ever could.

"Lucifer, if you can't do this for me do this for Trixie. She misses you so much, she keeps asking why we haven't seeing you anymore. She wants to know when you are coming over again, so please At least give her a good bye, if we can't recover from this than say good bye to a little girl who didn't do anything to you. All she ever did to you was love you, please Lucifer." Chloe was begging at the end.

"I will do it for her, but Detective If by the end of the week you have not come to LUX, I will come to you. Whether I find you at the precinct or at your apartment I will not care. Are we agreed?" Came Lucifer's subtly threatening reply.

That's how we got to me hurrying to the hospital to meet Dan where we were told Trixie and Lucifer were. I'm scared to think something happened to my daughter, but more scared to what actually happened Lucifer would never let anything happened to anyone he cared about.

She didn't want to doubt him but she was scared for her little girl, she didn't want to react wrong and loose her friend forever.

As soon as she got to the hospital, she saw Dan standing outside waiting for her.

"What do you know?" asked Dan

"Only that they were in a bad accident, that's all they told me. Besides what hospital they were taken to." Replied Chloe.

"Dan Espinoza and Chloe Decker here for Lucifer Morningstar and Beatrice Espinoza." Dan asked a nurse.

"Room 2215" quickly replied the nurse.

When we got to the room, we saw something we definitely didn't expect. A healthy Trixie, minus a bump on her head, and an unconscious Lucifer.

"Trixie baby, are you ok?" Chloe asked quietly.

"He protected me mommy, Lucifer protected me." Replied a quietly sobbing Trixie.

"Have you been by his side he whole time monkey?" asked a shocked Dan.

Their fears had been nonfunded as Lucifer made sure Trixie was relatively uninjured. He had kept his word, again, that Trixie would be safe. Apparently at great personal cost, besides been unconscious he had an apparently broken arm.

"Yes Daddy, I haven't let go of his hand either. I want him to feel safe, just like he, made sure I was safe. Is Lucifer going to be ok, mom dad?" replied a worried sobbing Trixie.

"We are not sure monkey, but we will ask the doctor soon ok babe." Replied a concerned Chloe.

In all of the time she had known Lucifer, she had never seen him this quiet or still. She would have preferred to be fending off inappropriate sex innuendos or lewd comments. She wanted her friend to tell her how he kept his word, how he could be trusted or how she didn't have to be afraid. But, no he was in a hospital bed unconscious and non-responsive.

Which raised more questions then it answered, he was supposed to be the Devil. How was it that he was unconscious, she had only seen him bleed two times let alone get knocked out. Did this mean there was another angel in LA looking for Lucifer, were they in any danger. Unfortunately, all of her fears or questions couldn't be answered until the pain in her ass club owning handsome as could be Devil woke up. Which according to the doctors they weren't sure when that would be.

"Trixie, monkey, your dad and I are going to be right outside talking will be right back. Please don't let go of Lucifer's hand ok baby." Chloe quietly stated.

"Ok mommy I won't, I promise." Replied an obedient Trixie.

As she escorted her to the outside of the room, she heard her daughter promise Lucifer that she was right there, she wasn't going anywhere.

"What is it Chloe?" asked Dan quietly as soon as they were outside the room.

"Dan, I need you to stay here with Lucifer. I will take Trixie home tonight, to let her rest and recover and will bring her back tomorrow." Stated a very serious Chloe.

"What? Why me? Shouldn't you be staying; you and Lucifer are friends or used to be before this falling out. Shouldn't you be here so when he wakes up, he knows you still care and are here for him." Asked a curious Dan.

"Look Dan I really want to make things better with Lucifer, especially after today. But Trixie should be our priority and I really don't think Lucifer will wake up today. Look I will take Trixie home tonight, get her cleaned up feed her, and make sure she is ok and tomorrow you take her and spend some time with her." Replied a very serious Chloe.

"Ok I will stay with him tonight, and I will call should anything change. But Chloe if he wakes up, you really should fix things with him. I have seen you this last few weeks, and you are not yourself, everyone can tell you hate not having Lucifer around. I might not like him, but even I can tell there is something going on between you two. I hate to admit it, but you and I never had as strong as a connection as you and Lucifer have, even Trixie adores him. Even if he denies it, and acts all awkward around her, I can tell he cares for our daughter. So, I will stay tonight only and only if, you talk to Lucifer. I want my friend back, and you haven't been the same since Lucifer and you had that massive falling out." Came Dans long winded reply.

"I'm sorry Dan I didn't know it was affecting me this much, yes I promise I will talk to him as soon as his back home and recovered. I'm actually scared Dan, that I might have pushed Lucifer too far, I worry he won't be able to forgive me. I hurt him and he takes care of my daughter and protects her. What kind of a friend am I, I feel so ashamed of myself for doing this to him." Replied Chloe as she quietly walked back into the hospital room.

"Trixie babe, come with me lets go home." Chloe said quietly while looking at the eerily prone Lucifer.

"NO, I'm not leaving him" was Trixie's firm reply.

"Monkey, I will stay with him. You go with mommy, get some rest eat some food, tomorrow you will be with me. If there any changes we promise you your mom will call us and we will come back ok. He won't be alone, one of us will always be with him. Baby you need to rest please go with mommy." Pleaded Dan. He couldn't believe he was negotiating with his 9-year-old daughter.

"Really, is that why he hasn't been to the house lately. No more game nights, no more dinner and movies. I haven't seeing him in weeks, mom hasn't smiled at al in those two weeks. You have been happier dad. Are you happy he is no longer coming over? Today when we were in the car, I could tell he was doing everything I asked, he is saying goodbye isn't he? You guys don't want him in our lives anymore right, he let me hug him and he never likes my hugs. He didn't say it out loud but he is leaving and I don't mean LA, we will never see Lucifer again. Its all your fault, I hate you both." and with the end of her rant Trixie turned and ran with tears streaming down her face.

"I will catch up with her, and take her home. Stay with Lucifer, I will keep you updated on my conversation with Trixie. Maybe she is right maybe we have been unfair to Lucifer especially me, but I'm done, when he wakes up, I will fix my problems with Lucifer come hell or high water. For Trixie's sake you probably should too. Good night Dan." Having said my peace, I turned and chased after Trixie.

One way or another I was going to get both Trixie's and Lucifer's trust back.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan was a smart man; he knew that he couldn't get Lucifer out of Chloe's or Trixie's life. If Chloe wanted him there, he would stay, obviously Trixie by extension. Dan never liked Lucifer, he probably never would. But if he wanted to be in good terms with his ex-wife and daughter, he had to tolerate him at the very least.

But then came moments like these, he had saved Chloe on numerous occasions, and that one time he saved Trixie as well. He would forever be grateful, still wouldn't like him. The accident had been that, just an accident and Lucifer once again had protected Trixie. At an apparent great personal cost. Now lying unconscious with a broken arm, with no time frame as to when he would wake up. This made him feel like crap, he kept on hating a guy who kept on protecting those who mattered the most to him.

Hours had passed, but his mind kept on playing the horrible words he never thought he would hear from his little girl. "I hate you both", she had taken a side and it wasn't his. His little girl was upset they took a friend away from her, it would not be easy to recover that trust; which he apparently had lost from his baby girl. Having a mature conversation between him and Lucifer would go a long way to help steer him back in her direction.

A groan brought Dan back from his thoughts, Lucifer seemed to be waking up. It was time to face the truth, it was time to face the man he hated but was loved by his little monkey.

"Guess you're back among the living, do you need me to call a nurse?" Dan asked quietly.

"Don't worry about me, what happened to Beatrice?" Was Lucifer's quiet reply.

To say Dan was shocked was an understatement, that was the first time Lucifer had asked about someone else first. It was also the first time Lucifer hadn't called Trixie by her usual nicknames of child or spawn; he had called her by her FULL name.

"You called her Beatrice, since when do you call her by her name?" was Dans shocked reply.

"Well that's her name is it not? And how is she, what happened to her?" Lucifer was getting agitated by Dans lack of reply.

"Yes, it is, sorry it was just shocking to hear you use her full name. She is fine just a minor bump on her forehead, other then that no injuries. You came out worse in the accident, you have a broken arm and you were unconscious for a few hours. Trixie is worried about you, I will call Chloe and tell her you are awake, she wanted to know as soon as you woke up. But before I do that you and I need to talk." Said Dan hoping Lucifer could behave while they talked.

It took Lucifer a few minutes to answer, he couldn't stop worrying why the detective wanted to know when he woke up. Was she mad he had endangered her child; he had told her he didn't want to be put in this position? They had been having fun doing whatever the child had wanted, he wanted to give her a good day, so it would make his good bye easier for him. He needed to make sure Beatrice understood, he wasn't leaving because of anything she might have done, this wasn't her fault.

It really was all his fault; he should have shown the Detective earlier on in their partnership. Now he had lost the most important human in all of his existence. Worst of all in an attempt to make sure her daughter had a memorable day; he had put her in danger. He should have been paying more attention to the road. When he saw the car at the last second, he had jumped in front of Beatrice, he was invincible she was not. Until waking up a few minutes ago he didn't remember anything. He had a broken arm and was rendered unconscious, usually he was only vulnerable around the Detective. As far as he knew she hadn't been anywhere near him at the time of the crash. This piece of information scared him like nothing had ever scared him before, he was vulnerable around the child as well. He had to make sure no one found out about this, not even Maze could know.

Finally, he looked up to Daniel and answered his questions.

"No, don't call her, I don't need to be yelled at for putting Beatrice in danger. I am really glad the child was not hurt, and if you want to chat let's chat. But this conversation will be over when I'm ready to leave, for I'm not staying in this hospital overnight." Was Lucifer's surprising reply.

"What? Trixie is worried and you don't care, I don't understand how she cares about you so much and you don't care about her feelings. She was crying when we got here, she didn't want to let go of your hand, you have never cared, have you? Now that Chloe is mad at you, you don't want my daughter anywhere near you is that it?" Dan was nearly screaming by the end of his rant.

"Don't you dare question if I care about your daughter or not, I don't throw my body in front of just anybody when they are in danger. The reason I don't want to see her is because the Detective is about to throw me out of their lives for good. How hard do you think it will be for Beatrice to see me just to then hear that her mother doesn't want me anywhere near her anymore? I will not cause her anymore pain, whether its physical or emotional" Was Lucifer's surprisingly emotional reply.

"Look, you and I will probably never see eye to eye, but I can respect the fact that both Chloe and Trixie want you in theirs. My own daughter hates me over the fact that I'm happy that you're not in her life anymore. Chloe wants to talk to you and by the way, it sounded like she wanted to fix things between you two. I don't care if you and I never become friends, so long as you care for and protect my daughter when she is with you. That's all I ask." Dans honesty surprised Lucifer.

"Dan, if Chloe wants to talk to me, she will have to do it in the penthouse I'm not staying. As for you and me, we have never been friends and that probably won't change. From the moment I entered Chloe's life you have made it very obvious that you don't like me, and I share that sentiment. As for Chloe and Beatrice I have always treated them with respect, and I will never intentionally put them in danger. As for Beatrice, I have never denied the fact that I don't like children. Beatrice is especial she has grown on me, but I have never liked to be hugged or touched by children. They are messy and sticky. For as long as you allow me to be in her life, protected and respected your daughter will be." Never had Dan felt worse than after hearing Lucifer's reply.

Lucifer was never this emotional, he rarely was this open. Saying Dan was shocked was an understatement. Dan might not like the man, but he knew honesty when he saw it, and the man was honest about protecting his family.

"Dan Chloe has 5 more minutes; I'm assuming you texted while we talked? Tell Beatrice I'm sorry I didn't see her today, but if possible, I will see her soon." and with that Lucifer walked out of his hospital room.

"I actually haven't, you said you didn't want to see them. I didn't want to hurt them, by telling them you were awake, and then you been gone by the time they got here. But now we talked, let me call them, please for Trixie. She was so scared when we got here, she kept saying that you protected her, that she was ok because you protected her." Dan didn't care that he was practically begging at the end.

"Yes, you may call them, but tell them to meet us at the penthouse. I'm not staying one more minute in this place, I need clean clothes and a drink. But be very honest with Beatrice she needs to know from you, her parents, that unless the Detective and I clear things up, this may very well be the last time she sees me. I need to call an uber I can't drive like this. I will see you in the penthouse." Lucifer said as he turned to exit the room.

"I can drive you; I'm supposed to take Trixie anyway. Tell me what do you remember of the accident all I know is you protected her, that's it. I don't blame you; I just want to know what happen and you are not careless when someone else is with you." Dan offered as he catches up to Lucifer.

"We were laughing, she was being silly, like any other kid. I was actually having fun with her; we were going for ice cream. The car came out of nowhere, I should have been paying more attention. I didn't have any other choice then to cover her with my body so she wouldn't suffer any injuries, or at least attempt to protect her from most of it if I could." Lucifer answered as they walked to Dans car.

Dan hoped Lucifer would be willing to talk to Chloe, he needed to get back in his daughter good graces. But for that to happen Lucifer and Chloe had to talk, if Chloe couldn't fix things between her and Lucifer Trixie would keep on hating them.

Unlike Dan Lucifer is already thinking of where he was going to move to once he and Chloe talked. He was already sure things were not going to be fixed between them, and he was not going to stay and torture himself. Being this close to Chloe but not being able to see or talk to her was going to be worse than hell.

For Lucifer knew they were done.


End file.
